eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer
at | next = Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Click on the Enigmatic Portal Opening Device at . # Use the portal at to enter . # Approach at . He will speak to you. # Hail Felkruk to advance the script and make the coffins clickable. # Click on all a Last House Crypt down the path around the edges and kill the creature that spawns. The Springview Healer become aggro. # Kill Felkruk at . Loot and use the Springview Healer Mask. #* Cure the noxious det as it ticks damage and reduces fervor by 270-300 # Kill 12 Primordial Malice. # Continue down the path and take the left fork at . # Kill The Carrion and Malarian Larva at and loot the Hirudin Extract and use it. # Return to and take the other fork. # Along the path there will be green clouds. Entering them will spawn a giant latcher and two pusling leakers #* Run back down the path to avoid the giant latcher and kill the two pusling leakers. The latcher will despawn. #* If the latcher latches on, it will toss you in the air. Be sure to direct your fall so you do NOT land in the green slime. If you land in the green puddles, you die. # Continue up the along the path. # Kill The Flesh Eater near . #* Be sure you used Hirudin Extract from earlier or the named will regenerate hitpoints quickly. #* Do not step into the water, it ticks for ~1m damage. #* During the fight a putrid pile of flesh will spawn. If it gets to the named, the name heals slightly. # After The Flesh Eater is dead, a cut scene will play. # Go back down the path and to and take the right fork. # Kill High Dragoon V'Aliar wandering near and loot a Damaged Rune of Symbioisis and use it. #* Kill his adds first. #* Periodically through the fight he will root himself and start casting Magnetic Charge. Joust out of the black lighting cloud. # Kill Rallius Rattican near . #* Per Chrol, the bats should not be pulled.. Use Singular Focus if the bats keep going for you after you use the orbs. #* Capture some of the yellow balls by carefully approaching them and clicking (watch your health while in the water). #* Use the resulting Bileburn Spores on some bats. Those bats will then ignore you if you approach, so you can pull Rallius without bats. # Gather foul-smelling rune near . Use it to receive a Dormant Rune of Symbiosis. # Return to in the Coliseum of Valor at and receive Springview Healer's Mask of Symbiosis. # Use the portal at to enter . #* Cast Fount of Power on entering the zone. #* Touching the toxic sea even just a little will kill you (unwardable and unresistable). #* Spring-Loaded Gnomish Stilts are very useful for getting to the bone bridge later in the zone. # Kill all festrus to spawn Blighthorn near . Then kill Blighthorn. # Kill puslings until you get a purple message saying "a massive pusling spews forth ..." then kill Rancine around . #* When Rancine emotes, click on the 3 nearest active big flower-like things. Second time, will be three different ones. # Gather a Grotesque Visage around and use it from inventor. You may need to be zoomed in a bit to see the them. # Go through the barrier at and kill Gryme # Enter the Crypt of Decay at . # Kill either Darwol Adan in the left/north room or Wavadozzik Adan in the right/south room. #* After killing one you get teleported to the other room, and IMMEDIATELY start the next fight. #* You have to kill both in one session (feign death will reset both, even if one has already been killed) #* Darwol Adan periodically starts spam-casting "searching for souls" and becomes immune to damage. #** Pick up a barrel underwater from the pool, place it next to him, and then kill the placed barrel to interrupt his casting. #* Wavadozzik Adan #** Kill the 4 arachne nest on pillars in the corners of the pool before they drop too much toxin in the center pool, raising the level. If it overflows, it will kill you. "You fall over, dead, as the toxic water level rises to an unbearable level!" #** Nests are attackable as soon as you are ported into the room (or when you attack the named). Beware, they are often out of line of sight (or range) but don't have a lot of HP. After they are down, deal with the constant ticking damage and kill the named. #** at around 50% you get an uncureable curse and the named get's damage immune. use 7 abilites (with fast cast/recast) to get make the curse go away. # Go back down the center room and kill Bahly Adan and the Manifestation of Disease. #* Use the Grotesque Visage if it has fallen off. #* As soon as the fight starts, un around the room and click on each of the Infected Microbes #**they will turn white (instant, no casting bar). #* Pull Bahly Adan to the feet of the Manifestation of Infection and burn him down. #** Beta: Something Bahly does seems to kil the Manifestation.. if you kill Bahly away from the tree, the encounter gets stuck #* Kill the Primordial Malice so Bahly can't heal by draining their life. # Return to in the Coliseum of Valor at . Rewards *At least *Last House Crypt *Last House Key - Allows access to the "Plane of Disease" zones for entire account